


It's never too late

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [25]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Jane and Maura went on their Paris holiday. Then they just went back to their lives, skyping regularly. The last time they saw each other was 3 months ago at Christmas.





	

Jane's doorbell rings, she opens it on the third ring.

 

"Maura."

 

Jane hugs Maura. And they go inside.

 

"Why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you...surprise."

 

Jane hugs Maura again.

  

"Are you just here for tonight?" asks Jane

"I thought I'd stay a couple of days, if that's OK."

"Of course...where's your bag...oh, I'm sorry bags."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"In the car." replies Maura

 

Jane holds out a hand and Maura hands over her keys. She walks outside opening the boot of Maura's car.

She pulls out two large suitcases, locking the boot.

 

"A couple of days?"

"Or more." replies Maura

"This is more like a couple of months."

 

Maura takes one suitcase and they climb the stairs to the spear bedroom.

 

2 Hours later.

Jane pours the last of the wine into her glass.

 

"Well this is done, do you want more."

 

Maura nods.

Jane goes to the kitchen opens a bottle of wine and comes back to the couch.

 

"So how long do I have to pretend I don't see that."

 

Jane turns her hand palm down.

 

"When did he propose?"

"Yesterday." replies Jane

"The fact that you're wearing it, does that mean you said yes?"

 

Jane shrugs here shoulder.

 

"I didn't answer him."

"Well how do you feel?" asks Maura

 

Jane downs the rest of her wine putting the glass on the table.

 

"I really don't know Maura...I mean when he asked I was...surprised."

"That's kinda the idea. Was it a good surprise or...was he alone in thinking you were two were heading this way."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"Jane don't stress about it."

"That's like saying don't look down...what do you think, honestly."

"It does seam a bit soon."

"So you don't think I should say yes." replies Jane

"I can't really answer that for you."

"Just this once." replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

 

2 hours later the credits roll. Tears roll down Maura's face and she switches of the telly."

Maura looks over at Jane, who is fast asleep. 

 

Maura reaches over removing a strand of hair out of Jane's face.

 

"I wish..."

Maura sighs

 

"I wish I had the courage."

 

Getting up she climbs the stairs to the spare room."

 

The next morning Maura comes downstairs.

 

"Morning."

"Morning...coffee?"

"Love some." replies Maura

 

Jane pours coffee in a mug a pushes it over to Maura.

Maura takes a sip.

 

"You know I had the weirdest dream."

 

Jane sits opposite Maura.

 

"Weird how?" asks Maura

"Well not really weird just, strange."

"What happened?"

"I was asleep, then someone walked over to my bed, moved a strain of hair from my face and..."

"And what?" asks Maura

"I don't know, that's when I woke up."

 

Maura takes a sip of her coffee.

 

"That is a weird dream."

"Maura."

"Hummm."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"It wasn't a dream was it?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"You were awake."

 

Jane nods.

  

"It's not what you think."

"Really because I swear you were about to kiss me.

 

"Jane..." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Jane

"I didn't want to lose your friendship. And by the look on your face that ship has sailed." 

 

Jane sits opposite Maura taking her hand.

 

"You can never lose my friendship." 

"Yea you say that now but...Jane I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Maura."

"Yea I do because now I've messed up our relationship."

"You haven't messed up anything."

 

Maura looks down at their interlinked hands and then up at Jane.

They both lean forward. 

They pull away a minute later smiling.

 

"What about Cameron?"

"I've known him for a year. I've been in love with you for 8."

 


End file.
